Albert
Albert (アルバート, Arubāto) is the King of Serdio and of Basil, also a playable character in The Legend of Dragoon, replacing Lavitz after his death. He is a smart and swift person in the game. Usually referring to historic facts and his love for knowledge such as libraries. He knows quite a bit of information over Dragoons, Winglies, Virages, and other things. Personality Albert is something of a martial king who is willing to take up arms to defend his people. He's a master of the javelin (which he claims he was taught how to use by Lavitz). The people of Basil love Albert deeply as he is willing to sacrifice his own life for them if it means ending the war. Abilities and Attributes Replacing Lavitz, he has the same stats and attributes. Like Lavitz, Albert is one of the balanced fighters within the dragoons, his attributes are balanced near to Dart. However the difference between him and Dart is Albert is more physical-based, His HP, Physical Attack and Defense are higher than Dart, while his Magical Attack and Defense along with his speed are lower than Dart. In physical battle Albert is practically better than Dart. Still, in magical battle he's not very well even though his magical attributes are higher than Kongol. The only difference between Lavitz and Albert (and major arguing point between player as who they prefer) are their additions. Though their additions are the same down to the stats, their speed of completing them is different. Albert, compared to Lavitz, is much faster and wild with his addition which can make completing them more difficult. Additions (* In menu and in battle it reads as "Flower Storm" but is spoken by Lavitz as "Rose Storm" and Albert as "Blossom Storm". In Japanese, this addition is called "Cherry Blossom Storm.") Dragoon Acquiring the Spirit Attacks Albert has the same stats and magic as Lavitz. The Jade Dragoon is a Dragoon based mainly for attacking all enemies or assisting all allies. The Dragoon's defensive spells can really help you, and some even consider it the best spell/skill in the game. This Dragoon's lowest spell costs 20 MP, unlike most Dragoon Level One spells for 10 MP. This Dragoon also has a stronger magic boost then normal, a 220% boost, because of the characters' weaker base magic strength. Story Past 20 years prior to the start of the game, Albert's father King Carlo was murdered by his brother Doel. Albert had grown up with anger and hatred toward his uncle for the rest of his life. When he was about 20 years old, he took half of Serdio with him and turned it into the Duchy of Basil, his ruthless uncle turned his side of the country into the Imperial Sandora. Chapter 1: The Serdian War In the middle of Disk 1, you meet King Albert, the King of Basil. He is really good friends with Lavitz. The group talks to him and Albert asks if they could defend Hoax, a fort southeast of the kingdom. Later after Shana's incident she falls sick in Lohan. After giving her treatment the heroes come back and give her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. After Dart and Haschel participate in a fighting tournament, losing to a seemingly invulnerable fighter named Lloyd, the group decides to leave Lohan. The group is about to leave Lohan when a wounded knight of Bales staggers into town; he tells Sir Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison by Fruegel. Lavitz runs to the town gate, determined to save him with no preparations, but he is stopped by Haschel, who makes it clear that he believes that punching your buddy in the face to stop his hysteria is the better part of valor. After Lavitz wakes up, the group decides to go save King Albert. The party infiltrate Hellena Prison; a trapdoor opens underneath them and they face the fate of so many prisoners before them: the monster Jiango, waiting in the caves beneath for its next meal. Jiango is defeated and the group finds a way out of the caverns, find Fruegel and finish him for good. As the party draws near to the captive Albert, the Hooded Man extracts the Moon Gem, one of the Divine Moon Objects, from its hidden place inside his chest. Lavitz turns into a dragoon and rushes towards the Hooded Man, who draws a weapon Rose knows to be the the Dragon Buster, a legendary ancient weapon from the Dragon Campaign. Lavitz is fatally impaled, and the man's hood comes off, revealing him to be the unbeatable. Lloyd. Lavitz dies among friends, and his Dragoon Spirit chooses Albert. Dart promises to avenge his death. The group leaves Hellena Prison and returns to Seles, and they all decide to go to Kazas to end the war. Through a secret pathway in Kazas, they find the Great Commander, who is dismayed at the turn of events spiraling out of his control. He decries Fruegel torching of Seles when a simple kidnapping would have sufficed, and declares that his majesty Doel has gone mad ever since he allied with a Hooded Man. Kongol, heavily armored, guards the entrance to Emperor Doel's chamber. Kongol invokes the right of a warrior shamed by defeat to die an honorable death, but the group persuades him to seek honor, and the possible whereabouts of other Gigantos, in their company. Emperor Doel awaits the party in his chamber, and reveals himself to be the host of the Violet Dragoon Spirit Doel is fatally injured and tells them that Lloyd is heading to Tiberoa. Doel dies and the discusses their options. Haschel says he has no reason to follow them anymore, but the Violet Dragoon spirit chooses Haschel as its new master. The group sets out to Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Chapter 3: Fate & Soul Chapter 4: Moon & Fate During the last FMV of the game, Albert is messing around with some plants. When he turns around Princess Emille appears next to him and he shows such excitement to see her. He ends up proposing to her in Fletz. The two of them then get married in Indels Castle. They then walk to the balcony together to wave at the crowds below and a fireworks display starts. Gallery Albert0001.jpg|Concept art of Albert Albert2.jpg|Computer rendered image of Albert Albert haschel.jpg|Albert and Haschel in their Dragoon forms in a pre-rendered cutscene Trivia * Albert's Idle poise has him folding his left arm over his waist, putting his right hand to his face and his head down as if deeply thinking * When defending Albert holds his spear slightly diagonally over his head * When dispirited Albert bend his knees and slouches as well as lazily holds his spear having lost the will to hold it properly * When in Critical Health Albert heavily slouches forward with his knees bent, he uses his spear as a support as he can barely stand * Contrary to popular belief that Albert & Lavitz's final addition "Flower Storm" has a typo as it's name, this is not true, as the name is meant to reflect the favorite flower of both men. Example: When Albert uses Flower Storm successfully he says "Blossom Storm" (blossoms being his favorite flower), but when Lavitz uses Flower Storm successfully he says Rose Storm (roses being his favorite flower). Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Albert